Talk:James Bond/@comment-67.63.99.237-20150417003552
Lazenby will still have Connery-era gadgets. In the military, this is called "legacy equipment", where equipment that is issued to the user has been used by previous owners. As high budget as intelligence agencies are, they still try to keep costs down by using legacy equipment. Moore does visit the grave site of Lazenby Bond's wife. However, he doesn't seem as moved as a recently widowed husband. Lazenby Bond retired after his wife's death, supported by the fact that he had an emotional breakdown after his wife's death. He couldn't stand to continue as James Bond. The Moore Bond was a friend to Lazenby Bond, as such, he took up the Bond code name and avenged the death of his friend's wife when the 00 status was assigned to him. Dalton Bond probably did have an abrupt marriage. Real world intelligence agents would likely regard short marriages as commonplace. In military circles, it's no secret that people with Top Secret clearances tend to suffer from unsuccessful marriages. Dalton Bond didn't just graduate college, go to the recruiter and was given 00 status right off the bat, he had to work his way there. Sadly, an unsuccessful marriage would not be too far from fact. Brosnan Bond may have had misfortunes along similar lines. Cancer is a real thing, so are car accidents, complications in childbirth, brain tumors, etc. A widowed man, like an orphan, would likely turn to his career as a coping mechanism, thus motivating Brosnan Bond to work towards 00 status. Tracy Bond would have had the Bond name on her tomb-stone because it was a condition of the marriage being allowed by MI6. Every new Bond agent has to surrender their previous identity until retirement. If such a marriage was blessed, Tracy Bond would have been regarded as accessory to James Bond's duties, maintaining secrecy and allowing her life to be under constant scrutiny & observation for as long as her husband would be employed by MI6. Moore Bond may very well have been identified by a friend from his Cambridge days. Possibly a friend who works at a much lower level at MI6 and although understands that his friend had to assume the name, didn't understand that Bond was on current assignment and not on vacation or didn't understand the nature of his work. The places Bond normally travels to are not places you would expect national security to be at risk, his friend likely made an error in judgement. Dalton Bond went rogue. He didn't die, retire or go missing. He would have kept the name until being out processed or regarded as harmless by MI6. They couldn't assign it to another agent with the likelihood of another person using the same connections and resources that would have been afforded to the new Bond agent. The same situation occurs in Quantum of Solace, when Craig Bond goes rogue. The theory shouldn't be shunned by "purists" or rejected by anyone. If anything, it should be embraced. Few people watch the Bond films made before Pierce Brosnan portrayed the character because few care. The continuity theory allows for a full story line instead of a series of movies getting facelift after facelift to the point where the old movies are discarded as irrelevant. The company that makes Bond movies embraces the theory because it means the old movies still have a market beyond the elderly and classic movie enthusiasts. If they didn't, then they mustn't like the presence of money. This theory is what developed a deeper interest in the James Bond series. The theory that Bond was the same character used to deter me from watching even the new Bond movies because they lacked depth. When someone told me about this theory, it built my interest in the films and convinced me to watch them all chronologically. Why anyone would shun the assigned identity theory is beyond me. It adds depth, breathes new life into the old films and develops interest in what would otherwise be an absent audience.